The Start of Something New
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: She is really mad at her parents, like super mad at them to the point that she would never ever in a million years forgive them. Lima was only there for them to visit for Christmas or Thanksgiving not for a New Yorker to live. AU Harmony/Rory


**The Start of Something New**

She is really mad at her parents, like super mad at them to the point that she would never ever in a million years forgive them. Lima was only there for them to visit for Christmas or Thanksgiving not for a New Yorker to live. That's right, Harmony Carole Hudson was forced to move to Lima Ohio where it took 20 minutes to get to a mall…like 20 freakin' minutes! When she was in New York and she wanted a new shirt for the day of school, all she had to do was walk out of their apartment and walk the 10 seconds to the five floored forever 21. But here she stood, with her parents and her annoying little brother standing behind her. She frowned as they beamed with pride, she thought her mother would never want to move out of the city. But then her Pappy got sick and mom just had to pack them up and move them all to this freakin' cow town and she was 100 percent pissed off.

"You will like it here Harmony," Her mother said. "Your dad and I went to high school here and we uh…we loved it right hun?"

Harmony rolled her eyes when she heard her father grunt, meaning her mother jabbed him with her elbow. "Yeah we had an amazing time…did you remember to pack a second pair of clothes?"

She didn't even turn to look at him when she answered. "Yes, even though I don't know why I had to do that."

Rachel gave a sigh and then rubbed her daughters back. "Just in case sweetie…um my friend Santana said that her daughter will be there waiting for you so you remember her name right?"

"Yeah Flour." Harmony deadpanned and Rachel sighed

"No her name is Sugar" Rachel said and rolled her own eyes when she got no response from her daughter. "Remember, your cousin Mimi will meet you later…your Uncle Kurt is having a hard time getting her out of her room." She looked at her husband and was happy that Harmony at least complied to getting out of the house "Have a good day sweetheart!" She called as she watched her walk up the stairs. "Dear lord I hope she doesn't get slushied."

Finn chuckled. "And if she does, I hope that the kid who does it will be able to run."

They both laughed as their 12 year old son Ian began to get restless. "Hey!" He said as he stood at his parent's side. "I need to go to school to!"

Both parents looked surprised at first and it was Rachel who ushered him into the car. "Oh God Ian I forgot, get in before your late."

* * *

><p>GLEE!<p>

She took a deep breath, she could do this…it was just a new high school and she ruled her old one, pulse being a New Yorker had its benefits. So she took off her coach sunglasses and proudly walked into the school with her head held high…that lasted for about fifteen seconds. For the next thing she knew, she was being pelted with some artificial sweeten ice. "Welcome to McKinley Princess." Some idiot said and if he thought she was just going to sulk off he was one hundred percent wrong.

So she quickly wiped the ice from her eyes and spun around. "Hey asshole!" She yelled, gaining all the attention from those who were hanging out in the hanging out in the hallway. The jerk with the empty big gulp cup turned around and looked at her. "Yeah I'm talking to you, you god damn inbreed!" The guy now looked shocked as she stomped toward him. "Who in the hell do you think you are you freakin' ape huh?" She took a look at his hockey jersey and laughed. "Oh so let me guess, you think that because you wear this jersey that it enables you to make everyone else's life a living hell right? Well let me tell you something now tubby because for some reason no one has ever told you this in your three years that you've been here. First off, who in the world even said that mullets where back in style? You look like Led Zeppelin wanna be and frankly you look just flat out stupid and second…in three years that jersey will mean nothing because you won't get into any kind of college, you will be mopping up piss and vomit for the rest of your natural life." She stepped back a little and gave him a smirk as he looked at her, shell shocked. "Oh and by the way crater face…your on my list now and sweetie that is not the place you wanna be because…I will make this year a living hell for you." She raised an eyebrow as he just stood there. "You can leave now."

She let out a small laugh as he ran off and then spun around on her heel and looked into the crowd of students and then yelled. "Is there a Sugar Lopez here?"

A girl emerged from the crowd wearing a red and white cheerleading outfit and a high pony tail. The girl was very pretty with her dark eyes and tan skin and she had seen pictures of Santana so she figured that she was Sugar because she was Santana's twin. She sauntered over to Harmony with a big grin on her face, like she won some sort of prize or something. "Well, well, well, baby's got back huh?" and Harmony raised an eyebrow. "So your Harmony Hudson…huh, you look nothing like your parents…where you like Fed'xed or something?"

This caused Harmony to give her an annoyed look, sure she had blue eyes instead of the brown that both her parents have but it was a restive gene. Her Granny Rose has blue eyes like she does and she always loved her sky blue eyes. But she had her father's unruly dark brown hair and his nose but got her mouth and smile, cheek bones and singing voice from her mother…along with her height problem. But she could tell that this girl was one hundred percent serious about her question so she gave her a chuckle. "No I was not delivered in the mail Sugar." And for some reason the girl was very surprised.

"Well you are very pretty," She complimented. "But not as pretty as me." She grabbed Harmony's schedule from her hands and then said. "Sorry aspergers, self-diagnosed of course." She said as she turned on her heel. "Follow me."

Harmony sighed and then yelled. "Well can't I at least change my clothes or something?"

"Oh right," Sugar said her eyes going wide. "Bathroom is this way"

GLEE!

* * *

><p>But what Harmony didn't notice was that the loner Irish exchange student had a hard gaze on her as he beamed. He never knew someone so bold enough to tell off those bullies that have been harassing him since he came to America. Maybe if Sugar was friends with her, he'd be lucky enough to get to see her at the house and he knew that Sugar was wrong because the blue eyed girl was the most beautiful thing he has seen since he came to this country. Rory Flanagan smiled, he wasn't sure how American boys pursued American girls but he had heard Santana tell Sugar that Harmony was from a different part of the country so maybe she would understand romance or the right way for a boy to pursue a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>GLEE!<p>

"So it looks like that we have gym and English together," Sugar's said as Harmony changed in the stall. "You know, I think it's so stupid that we have to take English because we already speak it right?" She sighed. "And I don't understand why I'm failing it either."

Harmony rolled her eyes as she came out of the stall wearing a yellow sundress and yellow flats. She sighed as she put a yellow headband in her hair and snapped at Sugar's gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing…you just really look like that yellow telatubbie and you dress like a five year old." Sugar said. "That's it, we are going shopping this weekend"

This made Harmony question this girls 'aspergers'. Harmony thought that the girl was just a bitch. "Sweetie look, I am from New York, if anything you are the one who is out of style…wearing that disgusting polyester thing that you call a uniform."

Sugar chuckled. "Whatever, your just jealous of my outstanding talents…speaking of talents you should try out for the glee club since you are Rachel Berry's daughter. My mom said that as much as it killed her to admit it, Rachel Berry had talent…so that means that you have to be super duper talented." She snorted. "But not as talented as me obviously."

Harmony shook her head, and people thought that she was conceded. "Ok well when is Glee Club?"

"Oh," Sugar said acting surprised. "After English of course, its after school and well I hope you get in…I need more people to sing back up for me." And with that, the girl with the big ego walked out of the bathroom giving Harmony a. "Tootles" as she left.

GLEE

* * *

><p>"No! I am not going in there you cannot make me!" Yelled a girl with long strawberry blonde hair as her father dragged her into William McKinley high school.<p>

Kurt Hummel Anderson sighed, wishing that his husband Blaine was here to see his little princess freaking out. "Sweetie, it's not going to be that bad I swear."

"Daddy listen to me!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the students that were outside. "First you take me out of my perfect life I had in New York and then take me to this…this cow toilet you call a town and then you expect me to go to a public school!" She shrieked. "What is wrong with you?"

Kurt sighed. "Listen young lady, your father and I came back to Lima because your Aunt Rachel had to come back, we are here for moral support! You could at least be considerate of the fact that her Daddy is suffering from leukemia." He shook his head. "I expected better from you Mimi"

Mimi looked down at her phone, completely ignoring her father's words. "Oh and this is just great!" She shoved the phone in her daddy's face. "Harmony just texted me to let me know that she got hit with a freaking slurpie!"

"A Slushie Mimi" Kurt corrected. "What did Harmony do?"

But Mimi was too busy with her phone. "She called the idiot an inbreed."

Kurt let out a laugh. "She Meems, just stick with your cousin she obviously knows how to handle herself." Kurt rolled his eyes when her phone vibrated again.

"Oh my god she's trying out for the glee club…the hell is a glee club." Mimi asked as she typed again

By now Kurt was clapping his hands in excitement. "That is what me and your father was in, tell her I said good luck." He smiled at his daughter. "You should try out to, it'd be good for you."

"Remember I don't even wanna be here daddy" Mimi said as she put her phone back into her purse. "There is no way you are getting me into that school."

"Kurt Hummel is that really you?"

Father and daughter both turned around to see a blonde woman approaching them with a smile on her face along with a not so happy teenage boy with long dreads. "Quinn Fabray, or should I say Quinn Puckerman?"

The blonde woman who Mimi guessed was Quinn ran over and gave her daddy a hug. The two old friends laughed and smiled and Quinn turned to look at her. "Are you Mimi? Oh my god you're so pretty, those Christmas cards do you no justice."

Mimi laughed. "Yeah daddy only picks the one that he looks good in."

Kurt rolled his eyes and then looked at the teenager looking at his daughter. "And is this little Joey?" He laughed. "Look at you all grown up!"

Joe Puckerman laughed and then fiddled with the guitar that was on a strap on his back. "Yup" He said and Mimi just shook her head.

"Joey here is in Glee club are your joining Mimi?" Quinn asked

Mimi nodded. "Yes, well my cousin Harmony is joining so I guess I should."

"Harmony? Finn and Rachel's daughter?" Quinn asked

"The one and only." Kurt said with a smile. "And she is her mother's daughter trust me, fashion sense and all."

"She's a pretty one to Joey, I don't get it…it's like when you're conceived in New York you're bound to be pretty." Quinn said with a laugh

Kurt laughed. "No that's just good genes."

Quinn nodded and then turned to her son. "Look Joey, why don't you help Mimi get to her classes?"

"Whatever…c'mon" Joe said and Mimi gave her father a pleading look at which he ignored, leaving Mimi to follow the rocker boy.

"So why are you back Quinn?" Kurt asked once Mimi was inside the building.

Quinn sighed. "It's a long story, maybe for later." She threw her bag over her shoulder. "and you should know, he is his father's son." And Kurt's eyes went wide. "But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them. See you later Kurt and tell Rachel to give me a call."

GLEE!

* * *

><p>Finding the choir room was easier then she thought it would be, she rounds the corner with her boy crazed cousin Mimi in tow. Mimi had not stopped talking about the complete 'hottie' that showed her around the school. Well at least her guide didn't abandon her and Harmony was happy if Mimi was happy, it was like they fed off of each other's energy…or that's at least what the yoga instructor said. When she finally reached the choir room she smiled and Mimi squealed.<p>

"Oh my God Harmony! That's the guy that I was telling you about! That's Joe." Mimi said as she jumped up and down.

Harmony shook her head then rolled her eyes. "Listen Meems, we gotta keep our eyes on the prize…lets teach these country bumpkins how us New Yorkers do things."

Mimi nodded and Harmony opened the door, the teacher, who looked kind of old stopped whatever he was talking about and turned to look at them. "Can I help you?"

Harmony nodded. "Um yes, we would like to audition for Glee club."

The man raised his brow. "And who are you two…I don't recognize you."

"Well I'm Harmony Hudson and this is my cousin Mimi Hummel Anderson." Harmony proudly said causing some whispers to float around the room.

"Harmony Hudson, is your father Finn Hudson?" The teacher asked and Harmony nodded. "And by any chance is Rachel Berry your mother?"

"Yes sir" Harmony proudly said and the teacher smiled.

"I was their teacher when they were in glee club, And Mimi…is Kurt and Blaine your parents?" Mr. Schuester asked and Mimi nodded.

"Yep those are my dads and I'm their pride and joy." Mimi boasted as the boy with dreadlocks, Joe rolled his eyes.

"You where sure giving them a rough time this morning." He mumbled and Mr. Schue sent him a glare.

"Ok, then whose going first?" Mr. Schue asked and Harmony raised her hand. "Ok Harmony, you have the floor. What will you be singing?"

"Buenos Aires from Evita." Harmony said and then turned to the band. "High A please."

Mimi smiled and took a seat next to a girl with a boyish haircut and coffee colored skin. "Ellie Evans." She said introducing herself and Mimi nodded, giving the girl a smile.

Soon the opening chords for Harmony's song played out and her voice instantly caught the attention of everyone in the room. _"__What's new, Buenos Aires, I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you__You'll be on me too__I get out here, Buenos Aires Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me Just a little touch of star quality."__  
><em>

The glee club members all watched her with smile, some of them moved with the beat and other's harmonized with her. Harmony made her way to the drummer making him leave his place and keeping his beat as she drummed along with her own singing. She looked up at the glee members and noticed the gaze coming from the boy with the electric blue eyes, she handed back the drum sticks to the annoyed drummer and sung with the passion that she inherited from both of her parents. _"Fill me up with your heat, with your noise With your dirt, overdo me Let me dance to your beat, make it loud Let it hurt, run it through me. Don't hold back, you are certain to impress Tell the driver this is where I'm staying"_

But to her utter annoyance she didn't get to finish her song because the Glee coach was already clapping. "Harmony that was…well it was wonderful. You're in, welcome to glee club Harmony"

"Thank you, but you didn't let me finish." Harmony deadpanned as she moved a curl out of her face.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Yes but you didn't need to finish, you have you parent's talent…and your mother's ambition."

Harmony just scoffed, she was happy to be in but she really wanted to finish. She scanned the room for an empty spot and found one next to the boy that was staring at her. She huffed, grabbed her bag and walked up to the corner of the choir room. She gave him a smile as she sat next to him and watched as Mimi took the floor. The boy however was not paying attention to Mimi's introduction and the history behind the song that she was singing because he was still looking at Harmony. When she turned her head, he just gave her the most boyish grin she had ever seen and said. "You have an amazing singing voice," She felt chills go up her arms when she heard his thick Irish accent. "It's the best I have ever heard since I came to America."

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "So who has the best singing voice out of America?"

"Me Mammy" He said with a simple shrug and because of that, Harmony felt her tummy go into butterflies. "I miss her more than anything and her lullabies."

Harmony was going to ask him what songs his mom used to sing to him but was interrupted by a ticked off Mimi.

"Harmony, I would like it if you would listen to my song because I had to sit through your 125th rendition of yours." Mimi said with her arms crossed and Harmony just nodded and muttered an apology.

The opening chords for Mimi's song came out and Harmony just smirked, knowing that Uncle Kurt would kill his daughter if he found out that she was singing this song. Mimi was never the Broadway type of girl, most of the shows except for RENT and Rock of the ages put her to sleep so she wasn't surprised at her choice of song. But she could tell that the guy with dreads was impressed because he perked up from his annoying slouching stance.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine /I knew he must a been about seventeen /The beat was goin' strong /Playin' my favorite song /An' I could tell it wouldn't be long /Till he was with me, yeah me /And I could tell it wouldn't be long /Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'" _Mimi sung out in her raspy singing voice that Harmony wondered how she got because both of her fathers where very clear singers. But Harmony shrugged and began singing along and soon, the whole glee club was singing along.

"_I love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby/ I love rock and roll so come and take your time and dance with me!"_ She finished as she bowed with a grin on her face.

Mr. Schue was clapping again. "That was amazing Mimi, welcome girls to New Directions."

"Oh…" Mimi said as the rest of the class looked at her. "You never changed the name?" She laughed at their faces. "Never mind its ok" She said as she took her seat.

They were soon introduced to the whole Club, first Annie Schuester, a girl with auburn hair and big brown eyes stood up. She had said that Mr. Schue was dad and then said that it didn't mean she got special treatment. She told them that she was a senior and would was trying to get into NYADA. Then an Asian boy stood up and introduced himself as Andy Chang, he said that he was a good dancer but sucked at singing and sat back down as he mentioned that he was a sophomore. Then Sugar stood up in all of her glory and bragged about herself, mainly about her being an amazing singer and captain of the cheerios. She was also a sophomore and Harmony wondered if the girl actually had talent or just liked to talk about herself a lot. Then Joe stood up and just said his name and his grade, he was a junior. Next was a chubby girl with orange hair and blue eyes who had been glaring at Harmony like she wanted her to burst into flames, her name was Amanda Zizes and she was not to be messed with; she was a freshman. Next a nerdy boy with glasses stood up, he told them that he was Ronald Abrams and that if they needed anything fixed he would fix it, oh and that he was an amazing rapper; He was a junior. Then Ellie Evans stood up, she was really modest but said that she knew how to play the guitar she was in 10th grade as well. Finally the mystery boy sitting next Harmony stood up and gave Harmony and Mimi a huge smile.

"My name is Rory Flanagan and I'm the Irish exchange student that lives with Sugar and her mothers, I'm a sophomore I guess and I'm not an alcoholic…or a leprechaun so no stereo types please." He said with a laugh and Harmony smiled. "I love to sing and play football but my kind of football not the American kind." He shrugged. "That's me I guess."

Mr. Schue smiled and then got off of his chair and let everyone know a little about himself and his wife the guidance consular. He then ever so bravely gave them their first assignment. "I want you guys to sing a song about the person sitting to your next to you, a song that reminds you of them." Some people groaned and some people smiled. "So that's Sugar and Ronnie, Andy and Annie, Amanda and Ellie, Mimi and Joe, and last but not least…Harmony and Rory." The bell rung. "Ok guys have fun with your assignments! They are due by the end of the week."

The class stood up, some of the mingled and some of them just left. That girl Amanda was still giving Harmony the evil eye while she packed up her things. She ignored it because the girl did have beady eyes so maybe she didn't mean it and began to talk to Rory as they walked out together. "So in order for me to get to know you better and to sing a song about you, I am going to need to spend time with you."

Rory shrugged and then smiled at her. "Sounds good to me, I really don't know my way around town yet but I'm sure I could find your house…if that's where you want to hang out."

Harmony looked down at her feet and then looked back up at him. "How about we start with lunch tomorrow, I'm still un-packing but I can give you my phone number…you do have a cell phone right?"

Rory nodded and quickly took the phone from his pocket as Harmony took her own out. She quickly began working with his phone and then handed it back to him. "There," She said. "I put my number in your phone and set me as number two on your speed dial."

"Speed dial?" Rory asked. "Well then who is number one?"

Harmony gave him a wide smile. "Your mom." She said as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "Catch you later Irish, my ride is here." She gave him a quick wink before running off to the red SUV and left the exchange student with a goofy grin on his face. This year was going to be amazing!.

* * *

><p>AN- So check out my profile for pictures of the rest of the new glee club and as you can tell, this is completely AU with Harmony as an actual FINCHEL baby. Each chapter will explain each character further and so will the relationships of their parents.

Read and Review Please.

I own nothing (and if I did, Lindsay would still be on Glee and Harmony and Rory would be a couple. Because just like monchele, Damsay is just to cute for words!)


End file.
